Lobo (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Lobo, whose name comes from a Khund dialect and means "one who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it," is the last of his people for one reason: he killed them all. He hailed from the planet Czarnia which was a virtual paradise that knew nothing of war and the Czarnians were almost immortal. When Lobo was born, his evil was so frighteningly apparent, the nurse who delivered him went insane and became the planet's first mental patient in ten millennia after the infant Lobo chewed off four of her fingers. Lobo knew he was one of a kind, but he wanted even more. Inspired by the idea of genocide, Lobo created a swarm of lethal scorpion-like creatures, he set them on his people wiping out his entire species but himself. He claimed it was a science project and gave himself an 'A'. Since then, he has traveled the galaxies collecting bounties. Despite his ruthless nature, Lobo has a strict code of honor when it comes to these agreements. Along the way, he has met and battled a number of superheroes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, goes up to 1-A Name: Lobo Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5-does not age, banned from death), Immune to all known diseases, highly resistant to telepathy, magic, and various other forms of attack, Can create clones of himself from a single drop of his blood (Depending on which version), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of tracking anyone anywhere in the universe once he gets their scent), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive in space), Mastery of many forms of armed and unarmed combat, Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch intangible beings), Often demonstrates Toon Force-like abilities, He can become a spirit and possess other beings, Master Martial Arts, Nigh-Invulnerability (Completely unfazed by multiple punches from Superboy and Wonder Girl, being buried in lava or even being repeatedly shot by the Super-Cycle), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (His sense of smell is so great he can track someone through the Universe just by their scent), Flight (Via his Space Bike), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Wasn't even fazed by losing one of his fingers while continuing to fight), Limited Sound Manipulation (Via his Portable Computer), Multilingualism (Speaks 17,897 languages), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Summoning (Can summon his bike with a whistle), Portal Creation (Via this) and also Time Travel (Via this). With a Green Lantern Ring, he has Flight, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation, Willpower Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Hal Jordan said it'd take full concentration to him. Can beat up Superman and manhandle him. Claims he could snap Aquaman's neck. Easily harms Martial Manhunter. Killed Gawd and Dave, who both made the universe), goes up to Outerverse level (Beat up Santa. Beat up Dr. Fate, who compares to Spectre. Was able to beat up imps) Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant (Was able to react to and chain up the Flash. Can catch Superman off-guard) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Can swing Pulsar Stargrave, who was created from the LGM-1 Pulsar and possesses stellar mass) Striking Strength: Universal+, goes up to Outerversal Durability: Universe level+, goes up to Outerverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Can fight for extended periods of time with the likes of Superman. Can continue to fight even when seriously injured Range: Standard melee range, thousands of kilometers with weapons. Multi-Universal with portals Standard Equipment: A hook on a chain which is his primary weapon, it is made of an unknown material and can damage incredibly resilient targets, his bike, the SpazFrag 666, which can fly through space at Massively FTL speed, responds to his commands, is semi-sentient and will only let him ride it (although it will let him carry passengers if Lobo allows it), it is equipped with many weapons such as lasers, projectile launchers, particle beams, missiles, etc. Lobo often carries various high - tech weaponry along with him, such as various guns, bombs, and even a time machine Intelligence: Genius-level intellect, although you wouldn't suspect it if you met him. He is usually too drunk to use it properly, but he engineered a plague to kill his entire species (as well as making himself immune to it), he is capable of inventing and devising advanced technology, and even reprogramming Apokoliptian technology to trick Darkseid Weaknesses: Usually drunk and easily manipulated by women Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1